Chicken Soup
by sunmoonwindandstars
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is in love with his next door neighbor, Padme Amidala, but he thinks she is clueless about how he feels about her until she comes down with the flu. When Anakin shows up at her door to fix her some hot chicken soup, will the home remedy do more than make her feel better? Will it also warm up her heart?


**Title:** **Chicken Soup**

 **Genre:** **Modern AU, Romance/Humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Characters: Padme Amidala, Anakin Skywalker**

 **Synopsis:** **Anakin Skywalker is in love with his next door neighbor, Padme Amidala, but he thinks she is clueless about how he feels about her until she comes down with the flu. When Anakin shows up at her door to fix her some hot chicken soup, will the home remedy do more than make her feel better? Will it also warm up her heart?**

 **Author's Notes: (1)** **More Anidala fluff, my fave! It's a** ** _long_** **one shot this time, but the feels! :)**

 **(2) Don't own, never will. I just play here.**

 **(3) Any reference or inference to/of real individuals or specific circumstances or similarities to other fan fiction storylines is entirely unintentional.**

 **(4) Characters may be OC. No flaming, please.**

*~o0o~*

 _Achoo!_

Man, she felt like total _shit_ today. If she hadn't had to come into the office and send out all those blasted invites for the charity ball the mayor was planning in three months, she'd have just as soon stayed home. Her head was pounding, her throat was raw and scratchy, and she just could _not_ get warm today! Shivering in her chair, despite wearing her cardigan _and_ her heavy wool coat, _all_ Padme wanted to do was go home, put on her most comfortable flannel PJ's and thickest socks and curl up in bed with a hot cup of tea. _And, some hot chicken soup. That'd be perfect._ Alas, she felt so tired and weak she doubted she had the energy to even _microwave_ a can of soup, let alone make the good stuff from scratch. Maybe if she just laid her head down on her desk for a few minutes, that'd help. She draped her arms across her desk and leaned over, laying her head across her arms. Her eyes drifted closed, and she sighed.

"Girlfriend, you look like the walking dead right now. Did you know that?"

Dorme. Of course. Her best friend never failed to give it to her straight. Even if Padme would've preferred a _bit_ less bluntness at the moment.

She peeled an eye open and looked up at her friend, "Yeah. I kinda figured that out on my own, Dorme. But, thanks." Sighing again, she closed her eye and went back to resting. _Do I have any Advil or Tylenol in my purse?_

"Sorry...Hey, are you sick? I mean, seriously, you don't look so good. You're _really_ pale. Maybe you should go home, y'know?" Dorme's look morphed instantly from a teasing smirk to one of concern. Padme was almost _never_ sick. Bending over, she reached over across the desk and felt Padme's forehead. It was burning hot, and she frowned, her concern deepening. "Padme, you're burning up! You've got a fever! Seriously, Hun...you _need_ to go home."

A fever? Well, that explained it. No wonder she felt horrible and her head felt so stuffy.

"Yeah, I guess maybe you're right." _Why_ did her head feel so damn heavy all of a sudden?

"I know I'm right. Come on. I'll help you. Get you a cab and give them your address. You _don't_ need to be driving like this. My car's still in the shop. So, I rode in with Kevin today, but gimme your spare key out of your wallet, and I'll drive your car home for you and leave it in your spot when I get off work today." Dorme was already around Padme's desk and had pulled her chair back and was taking her right arm and trying to help her stand up. As Padme went to pull open her desk drawer where she kept her purse, Dorme stopped her, "Here, let me get that. If you bend over, you're liable to pass out." She grabbed the purse and shoved it in Padme's arms.

With Dorme's assistance, Padme got shakily to her feet. Man, she felt so _weak,_ but still, she _should_ tell her boss what was going on _._ "Dorme, I need to let the mayor know I'm going home and why."

"I'll tell the mayor. Don't worry about it. Worry about yourself for once, ok? Y'know, maybe I should call Anakin and let him know...He -"

Padme shook her head and cut her friend off, "No...it's okay. He's really busy with a new project at work. You don't need to bother him. I'll be fine." She coughed, covering her mouth with her fist.

Dorme snorted and shook her head, "Y'know, P...You two are the _stubbornest_ , most _hard-headed_ , _obtuse_ people on the planet!" She was now guiding a somewhat wobbly-on-her-feet Padme down the hall toward the elevator.

Padme frowned, looking down and forcing her feet to work correctly (which was a _bad_ idea as she suddenly felt more woozy), "What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Rolling her eyes, Dorme, who could've passed for a supermodel at a curvaceous five foot ten, cast a disbelieving look down at her petite five foot four best friend, "I _mean_ that you and Anakin are _crazy_ about one another, P! You're _perfect_ for each other...and you've _both_ been skirting the fact for _years_ now!"

" _Pfft..._ Get real, Dorme. Anakin and I are _just friends._ How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Dorme rolled her eyes again in exasperation, " _Just friends, my ass!_ I've _seen_ the way he looks at you, Padme...And, _just friends_ don't look like he looks at _you!_ And, I'm not the only one who's noticed either. Just ask Ben or Satine or Rex or Soka. They'll _all_ tell you the same thing."

Padme snorted, "Right...and _how_ does he look at me, hmm?"

Reaching the elevator, Dorme kept a steadying hand on Padme and leaned over to press the _Down_ button. "Oh, please! I've seen the look in his eyes when he's near you, Hun. That man _wants_ you...I mean like ' _jump your bones'_ wants you."

Despite feeling worse with each passing minute, Padme couldn't deny the little _thrill_ in her gut at Dorme's words. "Really?! I-I mean...Don't be ridiculous. He's _never_ hit on me once in the four years I've known him. Not _once,_ Dorme…He's always been the _perfect_ gentleman. You'd think if he wanted me _that_ bad, he'd have made a move on me by now." She shot her friend a wry, disbelieving look.

Dorme smirked as the elevator doors slid open and they walked in. She reached over and pressed the button for the lobby and the doors whisked shut, "Not if he thinks _you_ don't want _him_. Besides, he saw how badly Rush hurt you, and face it, P...other than that kid you kissed when you were twelve...What was his name? Pedro?..."

"Palo."

"Yeah, him...other than Palo, you have no other experience with guys _except_ that asshole, Rush. Zilch, nada, _none_. So, when it comes to men, Babe...You're like _clueless_ here," Dorme cast another meaningful look at her friend, who honestly appeared to be _listening_ to her this time. "I'm telling ya, P...The man is _in_ _love_ with you. Which is like _totally_ great for you because he's _hot as_ _hell…_ Trust me! You have _no idea_ how lucky you _are_ here...Most women would _kill_ to have a man like Anakin. I mean, seriously, he's not _my_ type _at all,_ but...Damn, if I went for blondes, I'd try and bed the man myself."

Padme's jaw dropped, and she looked up at Dorme in shock, "DORME! I can't _believe_ you just said that! Anakin's…."

"Oh, don't gimme that shocked look, P!," Dorme pursed her lips, a look of utter disbelief on her face. "I'm friends with Anakin, too, y'know...and over the years, I've seen women _swooning_ around the man, practically throwing themselves at him, left, right, and center, just trying to get his attention! And, not _once_ have I noticed him looking back at _any_ of them! But, _you_ , on the other hand," she paused and let out a low whistle, "Like I said, I've seen him checking _you_ out when you don't know it...I mean, the looks he sends your way could melt butter!. _And_ , missy, I've caught _you_ staring at his perfect six pack _and_ his perfect butt before, too...at the gym...at the beach...that time we all went hiking at the falls...at your parents' lake house….an-"

" _Alright_ , _alright_...I get the point," Padme felt her face flush crimson and tried to take a deep breath, which was hard as her chest felt heavy, and she broke out into a short coughing spell for a moment just as the elevator doors opened and Dorme steered them into the lobby, heading for the building's front security desk.

Leaning against the elevated desktop, Padme tried to calm her suddenly racing heart while Dorme arranged with the receptionist to call for a cab. Was what Dorme said true? _Did_ Anakin really have feelings for her? She herself had first noticed _she_ was developing... _something_ more than just friendship for Anakin a year ago when he'd been so solicitous and helpful and supportive when her breakup with Rush had happened.

He'd held her while she'd sobbed her heart out, listened to her wailing and bemoaning the loss for _hours_ , spent tons of spare time with her in the days and weeks following that, trying to encourage her and take her mind off of it. He'd even randomly brought her flowers a few times to try and cheer her up. He was her other best friend (besides Dorme) and was, including her father and brother-in-law, one of the three men she trusted most in the whole world. Didn't they (whoever ' _they'_ were) always say that love should be founded on a strong base of friendship first?

Well, she and Anakin certainly had _that._ They shared common interests in music, movies, food, TV shows, sports...They rarely argued, and even when they _did_ disagree (which was usually about politics), they amicably agreed to disagree and not let it bother them. They made each other laugh all the time, often could finish each other's sentences, and they even had incorporated their individual circle of friends into one big _collective_ circle of friends that they now shared, and they'd all quickly taken to hanging out together.

Anakin had seen her at her best...and at her worst, and vice versa. He unerringly seemed to know when she was due to start her period each month, always showing up at her door with a box of _Midol_ and her favorite Belgian dark chocolate candy in hand. They even got along fantastically well with each other's family. Her parents and her sister's family _adored_ Anakin, and she certainly thought the world of his family, too...especially his mother, Shmi. And, Dorme _was_ right...Anakin _was_ hot. No denying that fact. She'd never forgotten the time she'd been at his apartment waiting for him to get ready so they could go to the movies, when he'd suddenly walked out of the bedroom headed for the kitchen to grab a _Coke_ , fresh from a shower, hair wet, wrapped in nothing but a towel about his hips. She'd been so flustered at the sight of all that tanned, well-muscled masculinity she'd accidentally dropped her purse, spilling the entire contents all over the floor.

Now, contemplating Dorme's words, she had to admit... _maybe_ , just maybe there _was_ the spark of something there. But, even so, Padme felt she just wasn't in a position to pursue _anything_ with _anyone_ right now. The mayor's office would be starting up full prep mode in the next few months for the start of the upcoming fall re-election campaign. It would require all hands on deck, so to speak, and she'd have very little free time after that. Not that it mattered, because she was pretty sure Dorme was just imagining things.

Dorme turned back to her. "Ok, cab's on its way. Now, gimme your spare key, and I'll drive your car home for you today. That'll be one less thing you have to worry about."

Padme nodded and dug her wallet out of her purse, opened the zippered pocket she kept her spare key in and handed it to Dorme. She suddenly frowned and said, "Then how are you going to get home from my place, D?...Y'know what? Just take my car to your apartment and leave it. If I need it this weekend, you can drive it back over to me, but feeling like I do right now, I seriously _doubt_ I'll be going anywhere for the next couple of days anyway."

"Ok. Sounds like a plan. Oh, there's your cab. Come on. Let's get you home, Hun."

Padme barely had the energy to nod as Dorme thanked the receptionist once again and then ushered her out the front door of the building and into the biting frigid wind that heralded the arrival of additional snowfall expected later that day. Padme's shivers intensified. She suddenly wondered if she'd _ever_ feel warm again after this. Walking over to the cab, Dorme opened the rear door, helped Padme inside, and then bent over and told the cab driver her address before handing Padme a $20 for the fare. When Padme weakly protested, Dorme waved her off, "Stop, P! It's no big deal, alright. Just get home, get into bed, and get some rest. You need it. I'll check on you later after work. Don't hesitate to call me if you need me, though. Ok?"

Nodding weakly, Padme leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. She heard the car door shut and then felt the gentle motion of movement as the cab eased out into traffic. Yeah. Rest. That's what she needed. And, soup. Hot chicken soup.

 _Maybe Anakin would bring me some if I texted him,_ she thought on a small smile, thinking about what Dorme had said. Maybe Anakin _would_ take care of her...help her out this weekend. Keeping her eyes closed, she allowed herself to fantasize briefly about Anakin lovingly tending to her while she was sick, bringing her hot tea with honey and lemon, massaging her back and shoulders, running her a warm bath, fixing her hot soup...bringing that soup to her in bed….

Jolting herself from her thoughts, she peeled her eyelids open and rolled her head to look out the car window at the first snowflakes starting to fall. She shook her head. Anakin didn't love her. Dorme _had_ to be wrong. It was just wishful thinking that they could be more than friends. A dream. A fantasy. They were _just friends._ But, Padme couldn't help a pang of longing that swept through her at the idea. It _would_ be lovely, really, if they _could_ be so much more than that...Then she smirked.

"Nahhhh... _Never_ gonna happen," she said wryly, shaking her head again and leaning back against the seat once more to close her eyes, "Not a chance…"

* * *

 _Buzz, buzz…_

Frowning, he leaned back in his chair and rolled his shoulders first, then his neck to stretch his tired muscles out before reaching over to grab his phone off his desk. He thumbed it on and noticed he'd gotten a text message from Dorme. "Strange. She doesn't normally text me during the day." He wondered if something was wrong.

Opening the text he grew concerned when he read: **Hey. Listen, P's sick. Really sick. I sent her home in a cab before lunch. Could you check on her when you get off work?**

Anakin's frown deepened. Padme was sick? She was almost _never_ sick. He tried to think back to the last time she'd been ill...and it was a stretch. Hmm..maybe a couple of years ago? He pursed his lips. Padme was _beyond_ stubborn and pushed herself too hard, even when well. The _last_ time she'd gotten sick, he remembered, she'd tried to work through it and pretend she was fine and ended up in the ER one Friday night because of it. He noticed the time. 2:30 pm. Biting his lip, he wrote back: **Sure I will. Does she need anything? What about her car?**

Dorme answered him immediately: **I've got her car. I'll bring it to her on Sunday. She was running a fever and felt so bad she told me to keep it for the weekend since mine's in the shop**

Anakin's eyebrows shot up. Padme let _Dorme_ take her car home? Wow. She must _really_ feel like shit to do that. Padme had just gotten a brand new _Honda Accord_ last year, and that thing was her 'baby.' She'd let him drive it, sure, but _never_ Dorme. Their friend didn't have the best track record with taking care of a car, unfortunately, and more than once Anakin and Rex had had to come to her _rescue_ in her beat up old _Corolla._ He couldn't help but tease Dorme in his response: **Wow. Trusting you with her baby for the weekend? She MUST feel like shit then :D**

Anakin watched the three dots appear instantly, sure that Dorme would rip him for that one, and he laughed when she proved him right.

 **Smartass. Just do me a fav and check on her, K?**

Already nodding his head, he wrote: **You bet. I'll make sure she's ok...And, don't screw up her car**

Dorme fired back with an emoji with a tongue sticking out: **Thx. Now shut up**

Chuckling at his friend's blunt way of putting things, he set his phone back down. Dorme was...something else, for sure. Shaking his head, Anakin glanced back at the spreadsheet open on his computer screen and then down at the calculations on his desk he'd been working on completing that had to be added to the data in the document on his screen. Qui-Gon and Ben, the firm's owners and his bosses, had held a big roundtable meeting with Anakin's entire engineering team on Monday about this latest project. Their client was investing tens of millions of dollars into this, and they had a deadline to meet to get everything ready for a _big_ meeting scheduled in two more weeks with their client. He sighed. Yeah, he had _a lot_ to do and oversee. He had been assigned the lead position on this project after all. But, Padme needed him, and he _wouldn't_ let her down.

A plan quickly formed in his mind.

Tapping his fingers on his desk absently, he picked up the phone to dial Ben's office. Ben was his other best friend (next to Padme), and since Ben was _also_ good friends with Padme, Anakin was sure Ben wouldn't mind if he left work early to go check on her. It _was_ Friday, and he'd already put in more than six hours of overtime this week, after all. He waited a moment as the phone rang and then heard Ben's familiar British accent on the line, " _Hey, Anakin. What's up?"..._

"Hey, Ben...Listen, I've got a favor to ask…."

While Anakin talked with Ben, he had no idea that Fate... _and their friends_...were already one step ahead of him.

* * *

 _ **Five minutes earlier in Ben's office...**_

Ben Kenobi leaned back in his chair and sighed, inhaling deeply from his steaming cup of afternoon tea. It had been a _long_ stressful week. He swore he needed just _five minutes_ to himself to unwind with his tea. His lovely wife, Satine, was _always_ after him to try to relax more. Taking a ten minute 'tea break' every day in the afternoon had been _her_ idea. He recalled her fussing chastisement when she'd suggested it, " _After all, you_ _ **are**_ _British, my Love. Isn't there like a law or something that says you're required to drink tea?"_ Shaking his head in amusement at his wife's ideas (after all, _he_ preferred coffee over tea, British or not), he'd just taken his first sip of the calming brew when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He sighed. _It figured._

Pulling his phone out, he noticed it was a text from Dorme. Odd. She almost _never_ contacted him. Satine was the one she normally communicated with. Thumbing open his phone, he scanned her message, his eyebrows arching as a smirk grew on his face.

 **Hey B, listen...Got a fav to ask. Ani is going to contact you any minute now to ask to leave work early today. Let him do it! :P**

Immediately curious, he responded: **Why? What are you not telling me? :/**

He didn't have to wait long for her response, and knowing Dorme, it sounded wickedly giddy to him: **P's like majorly sick. She went home before lunch today. I put the bug in A's ear to go home and check on her! XD**

 _Ahhh...She's playing 'matchmaker.'_ Well, Ben had _no_ problems with _that_. He'd tried to convince Anakin for _years_ to put his fears aside and go after Padme. Ben and Satine (as well as the rest of their band of buddies) _knew_ their two friends were meant to be together. From the moment they'd met, Anakin had been in love with her. It was almost _painfully_ obvious to all of them really. Only Anakin and Padme appeared to be clueless. _Can't see the forest for the trees, those two._

 **You're playing matchmaker, I take it :)** , his response dripped with amusement, and he laughed outright at her response.

 **Hey! It's the perfect opportunity! No can do passing this up! Operation Chicken Soup WILL work!...Just give him the afternoon off, K?**

He answered: **But of course, Miss Clucky! Anything to finally get those two together!**

The three little dots flashed: **HA! Watch this work! Then we'll BOTH crow at their wedding! Betcha $20 ;)**

Ben rolled his eyes: **Deal. This is one bet I actually hope I lose.**

Her response was rapid fire: **Hehehe...Me, too! XD**

He was poised to write her back, but just at that moment, his office phone rang. Glancing over, he smirked when he saw who it was. Reaching over, he picked up the phone, trying to keep from laughing.

"Hey, Anakin. What's up?..."

* * *

The elevator _dinged_ , announcing its arrival on the sixth floor. Pushing off the back wall, Anakin stepped through the doors as they slid open on his level, and he trudged down the hall to his apartment, 6D. Holding multiple bags of groceries in one hand, he dug out his keys from his heavy overcoat pocket with the other, his workbag feeling like a ton of bricks hanging from his right shoulder. It didn't help that it had started to snow... _again._ Sighing, he decided he couldn't _wait_ for spring to get here. He'd had _enough_ of the snow and the cold for this winter season.

He didn't like being cold.

He frowned slightly as he approached the door to apartment 6C. _Her apartment._ He paused mid-step, worry and concern for her filling him. After Dorme had texted him, he'd arranged with Ben to leave work early so he could come home and check on her. After all, they'd been living beside each other...and had become fast friends almost immediately...ever since he'd moved into the building four years ago. He'd been fresh out of college back then and had just taken a primo job at _Jinn & Kenobi Engineering_ when he'd settled into the apartment next door to Padme Amidala, the most _beautiful..._ Hell, the most _enchanting_ woman he'd _ever_ met.

Instantly attracted to her from the moment they'd laid eyes on each other, it hadn't taken Anakin long to fall head over heels for his sweetheart of a neighbor. He loved _everything_ about her...From her dark chocolate eyes and her luscious pink lips (which were almost _always_ smiling) to her long mahogany curls she usually had swept into some kind of updo (for work) or a ponytail (on weekends) and on down her petitely feminine frame to her dainty feet. It wasn't just her incredible looks either that drew him. Brilliantly intelligent, she had a passion for politics and an equally strong passion for helping people. She championed regularly for causes she believed in, especially for the less fortunate of society, and she was _always_ willing to volunteer to help out _somewhere_...be it at _Habitat for Humanity,_ with _Special Olympics,_ or just helping out at a nearby soup kitchen (and she had managed to get _him_ to volunteer with her, too). From top to toe, to _him_ she personified _perfection._

She was also family oriented, which was one of many, _many_ things they had in common, as Anakin loved his family dearly - just as much as she did hers. Over the years, they had managed to rope each other into many an Amidala or Skywalker family occasion, including birthdays, Thanksgiving, Christmas parties, and July Fourth and Labor Day barbecues. Anakin was pleased that he got on so well with Padme's family, and he was particularly close to her father, Ruwee, and her brother-in-law, Darred. He even enjoyed spending time with her two young nieces, Ryoo and Pooja, who had taken to calling him, 'Uncle Ani' from the moment they'd met him (he'd laughingly told them 'Mr. Skywalker' was a mouthful for two such lovely young princesses). He was equally thrilled that Padme not only got on well with his family, too, but that his mother, Shmi, had taken a _particular_ shine to Padme. Anakin knew that his mother and Padme's parents were _hoping_ that they would start dating. But, he just didn't think she felt _that way_ about him. She _always_ insisted that they were _just friends,_ even though _he_ desperately longed for them to be more... _far more._

Besides, when they'd met, Padme had been dating one of her coworkers in the mayor's office, some ' _brilliant'_ (her description) up and coming young PR rep with a law degree named Rush Clovis. Anakin had hated him at first sight. Tall, dark haired, green eyed, there was just _something_ about him that Anakin did _not_ like. Maybe it was the way the man liked to keep his arm around her waist and rub his hand intimately on her hip that set his teeth on edge. It didn't matter. All Anakin knew was that Clovis, the _schmuck_ , was dating the woman _he_ desperately loved and wanted. Yeah, it was torture to be around her day in and day out, hanging out as _just_ good friends and neighbors, and _not_ tell her how he really felt about her, but he wanted her to be happy, and Clovis seemed to make her happy.

So, he loved her secretly from next door, never saying a word.

But, then, about a year ago, Padme had up and called him at two in the morning one Saturday night, bawling her eyes out, asking him to come over. Hating to hear her cry, he'd rushed next door, afraid of what could have caused Padme to come almost unhinged like that. Breaking down sobbing was so very _unlike_ her. Yeah, over the years, as he'd gotten to know her better, he'd discovered that she had a mischievous streak a mile wide (similar to his own) and a very playful side with a _great_ sense of humor, which made him love her all the more. But, it was _rare_ for her to ever let her composure slip like _that_.

It was Clovis. Of course. The _jerk._ He should've known, and truthfully, he couldn't say he was _surprised_. After all, _he'd_ known from day one that _something_ just wasn't right about that creep. But, he _hated_ to hear Padme sound so _shattered_ when she told him how she'd discovered Clovis had been cheating on her from the get go, apparently with several different women. Anakin had sat next to her on the couch, holding her and rubbing her back soothingly while she told him all the sordid details...how Dorme, her other best friend, had seen Clovis out clubbing one night (when he'd told _Padme_ he would be at home finishing up a project for work) and making out with some random chick in the club. Dorme had taken pictures with her phone and showed them to Padme...And how, when she'd confronted him with the pictures, Clovis hadn't denied it...In fact, he had _laughed_ about it, totally unrepentant.

Anakin's blood had boiled at the thought of the pain she'd endured, but he'd quietly offered her a comforting shoulder to cry on and the support she'd needed as a friend. He just wished he could've worked up the nerve to tell her how he felt about her, but he didn't want to confuse her and make her feel worse. After all, she'd been pretty distraught at losing her boyfriend like that. But, he also kept quiet because he hadn't wanted to be just a rebound for her either. And, he knew she needed time to heal. No. If he ever got together with Padme, Anakin wanted it to be for _life._ He wanted the whole kit and kaboodle with her. Rings, I do's, a house, and kids...All of it. _Forever._

So, he continued to keep his feelings to himself and waited for the day Fate would turn things around for them.

What he didn't know was that Fate had had an apparently _busy_ day doing just that.

After finding out that Padme was really sick and getting off work early, he'd called his mother and asked her to text him her homemade chicken noodle soup recipe. With that in hand, he'd swung by the grocery store on the way home and picked up the makings for it, as well as two large bags of oranges, some other groceries, plus some cough syrup, some decongestant, a bottle of _Tylenol_ , and a twelve pack of canned ginger ale.

Fumbling with his key, he managed to get his door open and went inside his apartment, kicking the door shut behind him. He walked over and set his work bag down in the cushy chair beside the sofa then went to the kitchen and deposited all the groceries on the counter. Shrugging off his heavy overcoat, he hung it up on the rack on the wall next to the front door. He went to his bathroom for a quick shower and then changed into some comfortable jeans and a loose sweatshirt and some ankle socks and his black slippers. Grabbing his phone, he opened his contacts and texted Padme: **Heard you were sick. I'm coming over. Got a surprise 4 U. Be right there**

He waited and after a moment, he saw the three little dots indicating she was writing him back: **OK. Feel crappy. Got any OJ?**

 **Yep. Got it covered. Open door,** he wrote and then gathered up his keys and the groceries and headed out of his own apartment door, locking it, and then walking right into the now open door of her apartment next door. Kicking her door shut behind him, he noticed she was already curled back up under a couple of fleece blankets on the couch. Her face looked flushed, and there were balled up tissues littering the coffee table and even the floor beside the couch. He headed for the kitchen behind her with the groceries, placing everything on the counter top next to the stove.

"How'd you know I was sick, Ani?," she called out with a raspy voice before breaking into a coughing fit. That cough did _not_ sound good to him. He frowned and walked over to sit down on the coffee table for a moment, brushing the used tissues aside. His blue eyes were awash with loving concern.

"Dorme," was all he said. She weakly nodded her head in response. He knew she wasn't surprised to hear this. Reaching over, he gently placed his palm on her forehead before brushing the backs of his fingers softly down her flushed cheek. She was obviously running a fever. Not good. His frown deepened. "Listen, I'm only going to say this once, and you're _not_ going to argue with me." She slowly opened her eyes, and he noticed how weak and tired those beautiful brown orbs looked. Feeling too ill to argue with him apparently, she simply swallowed, grimacing slightly from the pain, and nodded.

He pursed his lips and nodded his head once, giving her a pointed look. "Good. Here's the deal...You're sick, and I'm going to take care of you _all_ weekend. Ben let me go early today, and I stopped by the grocery store on the way home. I got all the stuff to make supper for us tonight and food to feed us for the weekend. I got some oranges to make _you_ some fresh squeezed juice. Plus, I got all kinds of meds for you to try to help you feel better. Leave everything to me. Ok? You just lay there and rest. Whatever you need, let me know and I'll get it for you. Ok?"

He smiled warmly at her, and took her hand in his and gently squeezed to convey his concern. She surprised - and _thrilled -_ him by twining their fingers together (something she'd _never_ done before) and returned the squeeze with one of her own. His breath hitched in his chest, and he felt his heart begin to gallop at the tender...almost _loving_...smile she gave him. "Thank you, Ani. I _really_ appreciate it," she whispered hoarsely. He returned her smile, squeezed her hand again and released it, and then reached over to grab the TV remote off the end table.

"Mind if I turn on _The Weather Channel_ for a bit of background noise while I fix dinner? It's snowing again."

She closed her eyes on a soft sigh and shook her head. Turning the TV on, he changed the channel, turned the volume down to low, then stood up and gently rubbed his fingers across the top of her head before heading to the kitchen. Fortunately, he'd spent so much time in her apartment, he knew where all the pots and pans and utensils were and quickly got to work, trying to make as little noise as possible to allow Padme to get a nap. Opening his phone, he pulled up the picture of his mother's recipe and got started chopping vegetables and putting the chicken on to boil on the stove, a sense of _contentment_ overtaking him.

With Padme now asleep, he quietly went back to his apartment once the soup was on a low simmer. Grabbing the 2 bags of oranges, he peeled them and halved them before dragging out his juicer and set about making a nice large pitcher of fresh juice for Padme. With that done, he cleaned up the kitchen, grabbed the juice container and his laptop bag and headed back over to Padme's. She was still asleep, and he headed to the kitchen to stir the soup and put the juice in the fridge and then grabbed an ice cold _Coke._ He pulled out his laptop and settled down at the kitchen table to quietly get some more done on his project for work while she slept. It would take the soup about another hour to be ready, he figured, which would hopefully give him enough time to finish the calculations he'd been working on earlier and get all of it uploaded to send to Ben and Qui-Gon.

 _I wonder if this is what it would be like if we were married. I sure hope so,_ He thought to himself with a smile, as he opened his laptop and pulled up his work files. Casting a glance over at the sleeping woman on the couch, he felt a strong sense of _longing_ sweep through him. _I love her so much, and Ben's right...I need to tell her. No, I_ _ **will**_ _tell her. This weekend._ Nodding to himself, pleased with his decision, he settled down to quietly work for an hour while their soup finished cooking.

An hour later, he was just turning the soup to warm and getting out bowls and spoons when he heard Padme stirring on the couch. She sat up and looked around, slightly disoriented, and then tried to sniff the air through her stopped up nose. "Ani? What did you make?"

Smiling, he walked into the living room wiping his hands on a dish towel, "Chicken soup. From scratch. My mom's recipe. It _always_ helped me feel better as a kid when I was sick. Want some? It's ready."

Nodding her head slowly, she pushed back the blankets and stood up and stretched. She was wearing her favorite pink, white, and purple plaid flannel PJ's with a matching long-sleeved pink t-shirt with her thick purple fuzzy house socks on her feet. Anakin grinned when she stood up. She just looked _so_ adorable with her hair mussed from sleep, but he felt his breath hitch in his chest, and a wave of desire crashed through his system when she stretched. Her t-shirt rode up with the action, revealing the flawless creamy skin of her flat toned abdomen, as well as outlining her perfect breasts, and Anakin felt his body flush with arousal when he noted she was braless.

He lightly cleared his throat and asked, "Do you want to eat at the table or just kick back there on the couch with a bowl? I've got saltine crackers to go with it, if you want, and I chilled a jar of applesauce, too." He arched his eyebrows as he turned to go dish up their meal.

She coughed again and said, "The couch. But, I need to use the bathroom first. I'll be out in a minute." She headed toward her bedroom door.

"Do you want any crackers?"

"Yeah. A few. Thanks. Be out in a sec."

"Ok. Take your time," He said and then proceeded to dish up a couple of bowls of steaming hot soup. He placed each bowl on a dinner plate and added saltine crackers on the side. Grabbing some napkins and silverware, he set her dinner on the coffee table then grabbed up all the used tissues to deposit in the trash. Returning to the kitchen, he put the kettle on to heat for some chamomile tea, and he got out the bottle of _Tylenol_ and the decongestant for her.

She returned to the living room and sat down on the couch, curling her feet up under her, and Anakin handed her plate to her and brought her a chilled can of ginger ale and the meds for her to take. She gave him a warm smile and a soft ' _Thank you, Ani,'_ before patting the couch, a silent invitation to join her. Grabbing his own bowl of soup and his _Coke_ , he came over and plopped down on the other end of the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. They ate their meal in silence while watching the weather report, but Anakin was pleased at the multiple _Hmm's_ of delight she emitted as she devoured the soup. When she was finished, he arched his eyebrows and asked if she'd like more.

"Not right now. I'm good, thanks, but a cup of hot tea would be _great_ ," she shot him her big doe eyes look, and he smirked, rising quickly to his feet to go check the kettle.

"As milady wishes," he murmured with a quick bow of his head, making her giggle and... _was she_ _blushing?_ Oh, he hoped so! He put her tea on to steep, got out a lemon and squeezed half of it into her mug, and grabbed the honey, adding in a spoonful. Once her tea was mixed and prepared, he brought it to her and sat back down on the couch with a second bowl of soup for himself. She wrapped her hands around the mug and breathed in deeply with an appreciative sigh before taking a few sips, watching him eat over the rim of the mug.

" _I think I love you, Ani."_

Anakin seemed to jolt in his seat and nearly dumped his bowl of soup in his lap when he jerked his head round to gaze at her with eyes wide open and his mouth agape, "What did you say?!"

Blushing furiously, she hadn't realized she'd spoken aloud, "Oh, nothing." She took another long sip of her tea. Anakin wasn't buying it.

"No. What did you say? I know you said something, Padme. If you didn't, you wouldn't be blushing so much."

Flicking her eyes up to his suddenly intense blue ones, she bit her lip and drummed her fingernails on the side of her mug. He waited, muscles tense, arching an eyebrow and giving her a pointed look. Inwardly, she debated. _Was Dorme telling the truth? Should I stick my neck out on the chance she was right? What if Dorme is wrong? What if I spill my guts here only to be wrong and have him laugh at me? What if this ruins our friendship? Man, what should I do?_

To calm her nerves, she took another sip of her tea, and then decided to take the proverbial bull by the horns. After all, she worked in the mayor's office, for pete's sake! She handled _delicate_ situations all the time. Crisis management was second nature for her...and sometimes, you just _had_ to go out on a limb and take some risks. What did ' _they'_ (there ' _they'_ were again) always say? _No pain, no gain, right?_ She continued her internal debate, watching as he leaned forward and set his soup bowl down on the coffee table and turned to face her with a huge exhale... _Besides, he does know me better than anyone else...even Dorme or Sola. He's a wonderful guy...The best really...Honest, easy going, trustworthy, caring, funny, and sooo gorgeous. I couldn't ask for anyone better. No, it's now or never. So, just go for it..._

But...Padme wasn't the _only_ one stewing in that moment. She'd _definitely_ said something important...Anakin just hadn't heard what those words were _exactly_ , but watching her biting her lip and drumming her fingers on her cup and obviously weighing what to say in her own mind, he realized that _now_ was the best time to tell her how he truly felt. No more waiting. No more more fears. Time to lay it all on the line. No holds barred. _THIS_ was it. The moment he'd been waiting for. He exhaled a deep breath as he leaned over and set his bowl on the table. _I can do this. I_ _ **have**_ _to do this. I can't take this any more. I love her, and I need to know if she thinks she could ever love me, too. It's now or never, SkyGuy...Just go for it._

"Screw it," they both said at the same time. Immediately, they both jerked in surprise, and then, somewhat embarrassed, they each started chuckling softly, each of their cheeks aflame.

Anakin motioned toward Padme with a wave of his hand, "Go ahead. Ladies first," then he nervously rubbed his palms against his thighs.

Padme set her tea mug down on the end table and then nodded her head before she clasped her hands in her lap, but Anakin noticed she was twisting her fingers rather nervously _._ He felt his insides start to squirm. He certainly _hoped_ her nervousness was a _good_ sign. She flicked her gaze at him and then back down at her lap.

"I...Ani, I-I..," She stuttered and then stopped, puffing out her cheeks on a loud exhale, before looking him in the eye once more, "I need to...tell you something...Something that...Well, I don't know _how_ you'll react to it." She paused again, reaching up with one hand to tuck some stray wisps of hair back behind her ear. Her cheeks seemed to grow pinker by the moment.

Did he _dare_ hope?!

"What is it, Padme?," he asked on a near whisper. His breath hitched in his chest, his heart was pounding,and he felt quivers in his belly. _Don't puke now, Skywalker! Hold it together!_

His hopes soared a little higher when she tentatively reached out and clasped his right hand in her left, entwining their fingers. "Ani, I...You're my _very_ best friend in the _whole_ world...Even more so than Dorme really, and well, ever since all that crap with Rush last year, I've just...Well, I've slowly come to _realize_ that...that," her voice cracking, she paused again to hastily take a quick sip of her tea to wet her throat, but just that momentary delay felt like an _eternity_ to Anakin.

 _What? What did she realize? Oh, God...this is killing me!_ Anakin's thoughts were tortured in that moment, his emotions roiling around inside him like an out of control roller coaster. He couldn't take it anymore.

"What?! What did you realize?!," He shifted ever so slightly on the couch toward her, his eyes _pleading_ with her for an answer. He held his breath.

"I realized that…," she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, opened her eyes again and looked directly at him, "That I've fallen in love with you," she said quietly, her voice breaking, partly from her sore throat, partly from her emotions. Watching him, she grew nervous when he didn't immediately respond. "Ani? Ani, did you hear what I said?"

Anakin just blinked. For a split second, he couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't _breathe._ He just stared at her, almost unable to comprehend fully what she'd just declared. He licked his lips and had to _force_ his lungs to start working again. He suddenly realized he was trembling... _all over_. He almost wondered if he was in mild shock from her announcement, but he also couldn't deny the wild untamed beating of his heart and the rush of pure joyous _delight_ that coursed through him. _She loves me! She loves me! SHE LOVES ME!_

"Ani, I…" She started to say, suddenly afraid she'd freaked him out, but before she could finish, she heard Anakin growl roughly and then immediately found herself tugged toward him and engulfed in his arms, clasped tightly to his chest, and his lips suddenly on her own chapped ones, kissing her deeply, his mouth thoroughly claiming her own. _Damn, he's an amazing kisser!,_ she thought with elation, a feeling of being almost branded by his lips sweeping through her. _I've never felt anything so wonderful in my whole life!_

Anakin was _just_ as affected by their kiss, his lips tingling in a way he'd _never_ felt before. Breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers, closed his eyes for a moment, and simply hummed. Slowly, he opened his eyes and gazed into her own, feeling almost overwhelmed with emotion. He groaned."Oh, Padme...I've waited _years_ to hear you say that!"

Padme gasped, her eyes widening, "You mean, Dorme was right? You're in love with _me?!"_

Anakin chuckled and nodded, his eyes dancing with loving affection, "Is that what she told you?"

Padme gave him a shy smile and nodded her head, "Yeah. Just today in fact. She said the looks you sent my way could melt better."

Anakin smiled wolfishly and leaned in to whisper enticingly in her ear, "Well, she's right...I just wish _you'd_ have noticed sooner." He nipped and suckled her earlobe gently, sending a shudder racing down her spine. He still hadn't come out and actually _said_ it, and Padme _needed_ to hear him say those wonderful words, too... _Just_ to be sure.

"So, are you going to say it, Ani?" She asked, her voice thick with emotion. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears of happiness.

Anakin gave her a gentle kiss, then said, "Padme, I love you...I have loved you from the very first moment I laid eyes on you, and I will love you for the rest of our lives. I'm _never_ going to let you go."

"Oh, Ani…," Padme sniffled, trying to keep from crying, as their lips met again in a soft, tender kiss. Pulling back, Padme smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning against his chest, "You're probably going to catch this cold of mine after kissing me. Y'know that, right?"

Anakin nuzzled her neck and then moved to tenderly kiss her forehead, "Yeah...Well, if I do, we'll switch off and _you_ can take care of _me_ then….Besides, we already have the one thing we need should that happen."

"What's that?," she tilted her head back to look at him, quirking an eyebrow, an amused look on her face.

Anakin grinned right back, "Chicken soup."

* * *

Applause and cheers rang out all around the banquet hall as the bride and groom finished their first dance together. The newlyweds turned to smile at their guests, motioning for people to join them for the next number, before _everyone_ was invited to hit the dance floor by the band leader.

Ben Kenobi walked around the periphery of the room, weaving his way through the small groups of chatting guests, heading slowly toward the cake table, a glass of champagne in his hand. A smile was on his face as he stared at the happy couple. Anakin had his bride wrapped securely in his arms, smiling and laughing with her as they danced. Padme radiated pure joy as she gazed up into her new husband's brilliant blue eyes. He couldn't be happier for them.

 _And, to think, we're here today because of a bowl of chicken soup of all things._

Shaking his head in amusement, he was about to go in search of his own wife, Satine, who'd wandered off to go chat with Padme's parents, when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning round, he noticed a very smug appearing bridesmaid standing there, a grin a mile wide on her lovely face. Looking down, he noticed she had her hand held out to him, palm up.

"Dorme, what're you doing that for?" He asked, arching an eyebrow at her quizzically.

She grinned even wider, "I believe _**I**_ won the bet. You owe me $20, Ben. Pay up."

Throwing his head back, a bark of laughter spilled from his lips, and he calmly reached into his tuxedo jacket and grabbed his wallet. Opening it, he grabbed the money, and cheerfully handed it over to Padme's best friend, "That you did, Miss Clucky. That you did."

"Well, I told you, Ben, Operation Chicken Soup _would_ work, and voila," she waved her hand at the dancing newlyweds wrapped tightly in each other's arms, "I was right." She practically sparkled with the unspoken (but smugly delighted) _I-told-you-so._

"You did, indeed, my friend, and I can honestly say, I'm glad I lost this one." Ben smirked, looking back over at a laughing Anakin and Padme dancing away with their guests. Raising his glass to Dorme, he watched as she raised her own, and they clinked them together, "To Chicken Soup." They both chuckled, happy and pleased for their dearest friends, before Dorme inclined her head and replied...

"To Chicken Soup!"

*~o0o~*

 **A/N: So, I've had this one-shot in the works for awhile now. I honestly don't remember what inspired this specifically, but I really thought it was an adorable idea and decided to run with it. Hope you find it to be a** ** _delicious_** **offering...Hot soup anyone? Oh, and Happy Memorial Day! :D**


End file.
